Halloween special paw patrol
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: Marshall falls for Everest but will Halloween scare there love?


A/N: Hey Guys Happy Halloween hope your having a great day and with that being said here is Paw Patrol Halloween Hauntings.

It was October in Adventure Bay and everyone was getting ready to go trick or treating, Marshall was at the lookout with Rocky and Rubble.

"I cant wait to go trick or treating." Marshall barked.

"Yea it will be super spooky and tasty." Rubble added.

Rocky was quick to add his comment. "Well I hope the fun will be in dressing up for Halloween."

Marshall and Rubble looked to Rocky and laughed. Marshall calmed his laugh and spoke. "Everyone knows the fun is getting those good pup treats."

"Yea its always fun to eat treats and dress up and eat treats." Rubble was getting all giddy just thinking about it.

"I think I'll call Everest." Marshall said hearts could be seen in his eyes. As Marshall rode the elevator down Rocky and Rubble laughed.

Rubble nudged Rocky "I think he has a thing for Everest." Rubble snickered.

"Of course Marshall has it bad for her, I mean come on have you seen the way Marshall acts around her?" Rocky had known Marshall had a crush on Everest so he had a plan that would get him and her together.

Rocky called Ryder and explained his plan to Ryder. Later when all the pups excluding Marshall, they were at the lookout. Ryder told the pups the plan.

"Ok pups operation get Marshall with Everest is a go!"

Chase intervened "But how are we going to do this? It will never work Marshall is bound to find findout."

Ryder told Chase "I'll tell you, so here's the plan we have the fun house coming to town this year so there are trap doors everywhere so when Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest walk in all you pups will escape thru the trap doors and once everyone is out except for Everest and Marshall they finally will notice each other."

Skye flipped and all the pups howled as this plan is sure to succeed.

Marshall was in front of the lookout talking on the phone with Everest. "So whats your favorite part about Halloween?"

Everest was talking on the phone at Jake's Mountain. "Marshall you know my favorite part about Halloween is spending it with you."

Marshall bushed. "Oh yea that is pretty great."

Everest giggled. "Of corse its great just you and me trick 'r treatin."

Marshall wanted to go out with Everest ever since she joined the team, Chase and Skye are dating but Marshall didn't have the courage like Chase.

"Um Everest the funhouse is coming to Adventure Bay would you uh..?"

Everest just laughed "OF COURSE ill go with you silly, i'll see you at 7. luv ya."

Marshall just sat awe struck. "Did she just say she loved me?"

Marshall walked back up to the lookout and up the elevator. As he entered the room Ryder switched the screens.

Ryder had a nervous look on his face. "Hey Marsh, whats up?"

"Oh nothing just asked Everest to go with to the funhouse."

Skye giggled because this plan just may work.

Marshall had no idea what was about to happen...

LATER AT 6:30 P.M.

Everest rolled into the driveway on her snowplow she had a white flower in her hair when she got out Marshall greeted her.

"Hey Marshall how are you?"

Marshall was sweating and nervous. "good so um you want to uh..."

Everest glared at Marshall. "Your adorable Marshy."

"She thinks im cute...wow..."

Ryder walked up to greet Everest. "hey Everest glad you could make it."

"So is everything set and you know what to do?"

Everest replied to Ryder. "I know once me and Marshall are alone then I kiss him."

Ryder winked at Everest. "great!"

Later at the fun house...

As all the pups walked in the gates there were games and rides. The pups all went straight to the funhouse. Everest behind Marshall looking you know where...

Ryder gathered all the pups and gave them their tickets and winked to the pups. Marshall saw Ryder wink and questioned the whole thing.

"Ryder who are you winking at?" Ryder covered his tracks and distracted Marshall. "Nothing now go have fun."

As the 7 walked into the funhouse there was ghosts and cobwebs all over, Everest brushed up against Marshall to distract him it was time for the first trapdoor.

"I love haunted houses the thrill is great."

Marshall was nervous the love of his life was finally warming up to him. "Oh my gosh Eve is finally liking me I can't blow it now. If I do then she'll never want to play with me ever again."

As the pups made their way thru Zuma was the first to go. "Ahhhhh."

As Zuma slipped thru the trap door all the pups looked back and pretended to be scared. "Ha ha Zuma you can't fool me." Chase spoke up "Marshall its just a trick right?"

Everest scoffed "Lets keep going I want to get to the end." Marshall seconded that. As the 6 made their way thru the haunted house a ghost popped down in front of them. "Ahhhhh!"

Everest laughed " Calm down you chickens its just a ghost."

Marshall shighed reliefed "Yea I knew that it was just the scream that startled me." Everest laughed and slapped Marshall's butt "OK come on spots lets go."

The next trapdoor Skye and Chase escaped out the bottom leaving Rocky and Rubble. "Guys where is Chase and Skye?"

Everest looked back "They were right behind us..."

As Everest looked back she pretended to get scared. "Ok this is creeping me out. Marshall lets go."

Rocky and Rubble stammered and ran to keep up.

"Hey Everest, Marshall wait for us." As the 4 made thier way to the basement part of the house Everest pushed Marshall to the front. "you first Marshy."

Marshall gulped and walked down the creaky steps witch triggered the witch cackle.

"Aghhh!" Everest grabbed Marshall. "Calm down Marsh its just a pressure pate see."

Everest stepped on the stair and the witch cackle went off.

"OH ok im ok totally ok 100% ok. While Everest calmed Marshall Rubble sliped thru the trapdoor at the top of the steps.

"Rubble?" Marshall looked to fing rubble but he was no where to be found.

Rocky called up to Marshall and Everest from the bottom ot the steps.

"Hey guys I found the way." down here.

Everest walked down the stairs and dragged Marshall with her. "Everest where did everyone go shouldn't we go back to find them?"

Everest turned to Marshall "We first have to get out of here then get help."

Marshall nodded in agreement.

Rocky opened the last trapdoor and slipped thru before Marshall and Everest got to the bottom of the steps. Rocky's flashlight was on the ground as Everest picked it up.

"Rocky hey Rocky are you here?" Everest pulled Marshall close to her as they made their way to the furnace room. A green light could be seen coming from under the door. "Marshall I just want to tell you that...I do have a crush on you and that I do love you." Everest pulled Marshall into a kiss and Marshall happily accepted. "This is the best day of my life." The two shared their embrace for over 2 minutes before they broke for air.

"Oh Everest your tongue tastes amazing I love you too."

As the two opened the door Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Ryder were waiting for the two. "Congratulations Marshall!" Ryder had set up balloons and streamers outside the exit of the funhouse.

"Whaaa?"

Everest looked at Marshall his eyes were as big as dinner plates. "But you...I ...rocky you...how?"

Ryder laughed at Marshall's confused face. "It was a trick and heres a treat." Ryder threw all the pups treats and explained the trapdoors and the secret to Marshall.

"well Ryder you got me good this year but it was all worth it because I got the love of my life, Everest."

As the pups partied the night away, they played games and rode on the rides but one pup went on the ride of a lifetime.

If I could save time in a bottle

The first thing that I'd like to do

Is to save every day

'Til eternity passes away

Just to spend them with you

If I could make days last forever

If words could make wishes come true

I'd save every day like a treasure and then,

Again, I would spend them with you

But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things you want to do

Once you find them

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go

Through time with

If I had a box just for wishes

And dreams that had never come true

The box would be empty

Except for the memory

Of how they were answered by you

But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things you want to do

Once you find them

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go

Through time with.

Everest X Marshall a halloween special

wait where was Zuma he was never at the end was it real?


End file.
